The present invention relates to a sanitary device, and in particular to a sanitary device having a nozzle for injecting water warmed up to a temperature toward a body part such as the anus of a user or a pubic portion of a female user.
In a conventional sanitary device in which an inner nozzle is set to be transferred to its extended position from its retracted position before an amount of water is injected from the inner nozzle, the inner nozzle is accommodated in an outer nozzle so as to be moved therealong. For bringing the inner nozzle into its extended position, the water is supplied to the outer nozzle. The water is also used for washing the body part after the inner nozzle is brought into its extended position.
Upon the interruption of the water supply to the outer nozzles upon completion of the washing of the body part, the remaining water in the outer and inner nozzles should be drained into the inner space of the toilet bowl. The reason is that cold water is discharged onto the body part at the beginning of next washing thereof unless the remaining water has drained. In light of this, some mechanisms have been proposed for preventing the discharge of cold water at an initial stage of the washing. However, no mechanism has been found which is simple in construction.